


Destiel Under the Mistletoe

by HuntDemonsLoveAngels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntDemonsLoveAngels/pseuds/HuntDemonsLoveAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Destiel Christmas one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Random Destiel Christmas one shot.

“Come on Cas! Get into the holiday spirit!” Dean shouted teasingly at his beautiful boyfriend.

Castiel just stared at Dean, with that funny confused look that made Dean’s heart melt. “But I don’t understand. Why is kissing someone under a piece of vegetation a holiday tradition?”

Dean couldn't help but laugh at this. “I don’t know why we do it, we just do.” Dean moved in closer, still wiggling the mistletoe suggestively over Cas’ head.

“I have never seen you celebrate this tradition before, Dean.”

Dean faltered a bit at this. “Well I’ve only ever been with Sam at the holidays.” Dean’s eyes were sad at this realization. He loved Sam, obviously, and he was no chick who wanted to have someone to kiss under mistletoe or at midnight on new years. But now he had Cas, he didn’t hate the idea of these corny moments as much.

“It doesn't matter; it’s just something I thought would be, you know, fun for us since neither of us has had anyone to do it with before.”

Dean lowered his arm and took a step away from his angel. He felt forlorn and embarrassed, but he plastered on the fake smile he usually wore with ease.

That’s when Castiel grabbed one of his hands, spun Dean to face him once again, and placed a soft hand on his hunter’s cheek.

“Dean, I am sorry.” Dean continued to smile in an attempt to reassure his Castiel.

“No, don’t apologize! I was being stupid, it’s fine.”

Dean knew Castiel was not stupid; that he could see through him better than even Sam could.

Cas began to stroke Dean’s cheek with his long and delicate fingers. With his other hand, he untangled his fingers from Dean’s, and took the mistletoe gently out of his hand.

Castiel slid the stem of the mistletoe behind his ear, letting it dangle slightly over his face.

Dean laughed at his sweet angel, and brushed the stray leaves out of his eyes.

“You don’t have to do this, Cas.”

But Cas wasn’t listening anymore. He moved forward slightly, pressing his body into Dean’s. As their lips met, Dean felt warm. He was happy, at peace. He always was with Cas.

“Dean, the only reason I objected, was because I don’t see why we need a silly tradition to kiss. I would much rather kiss you because I want to, like I do everyday.” Cas said into Dean’s lips when they broke apart.

Dean smiled a true genuine smile. It was a rare pleasure, and Castiel felt more blessed than he ever had in heaven.

He brought his hands up to cup his angel’s neck and pull him closer once more.

This time when they broke apart, Dean looked into Cas’ eyes, and Cas into Dean’s. They were lost there for a moment. Both were captivated by shimmering eyes, colours dancing wildly due to the Christmas lights and roaring fire place.

“Dean,”

“Yes Cas?” He said after a pause.

“As you know, I am new to these human emotions,”

“I know Cas,” he replied understandingly, “so am I.”

Castiel smiled sadly at his hunter. Dean responded instantly, trying to comfort his poor baby. “Cas it’s okay.” He said pulling his angels face into his neck to hug him. “We’re both new to this. I know it’s scary, but we’ll teach each other, okay?”

Castiel released his face from Dean’s tight hold to rest his forehead against Dean’s.

“You’re so beautiful.” Dean just grinned and looked cocky.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” He winked cheekily.

Cas smiled but his eyes were serious. “Dean I think I’m experiencing love.”

Dean froze. Cas could feel Dean’s muscles tense against his own.

Cas was about to apologize and say he was ‘kidding’ as Dean often thought he was.

Before he could come up with any response at all, Dean looked into his eyes and whispered “Do you really mean that, Cas?”

Castiel blushed beside himself and nodded lightly. “Yes Dean, I do.”

Dean pressed his lips onto Cas’ so fast Castiel didn't have time to worry about whether Dean felt the same way.

Cas pushed him away gently “Does this mean you love me to?” Cas asked, eyes full of hope. Dean looked like he could spontaneously combust from blushing. Cas laughed and grinned like a sixteen year old girl.

“You don’t have to say it, Dean. I know you love me.” Cas was smirking so smugly, Dean couldn't let him win.

He kissed Cas fiercely. Moving away he spoke softly into Castiel’s ear. “Of course I love you.”

Cas was blushing and smiling and giggling so much his jaw ached.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

“Merry Christmas, Cas.”


End file.
